Thorns under the beautiful flower
by JaneAusten13
Summary: a 13 year old girl falls into anime world.will she get home or will she fall in love with someone.
1. Chapter 1

**To start off I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters in the manga/anime!**

**Chapter 1: Daydreamer**

My story begins with A thirteen year old girl who stands five foot two and is obsessed with Black Butler. She normally goes by the name of Jamie.

"What A day!" I sighed as I walked in my door."Oh yes no one is on the computer. Let's see what happens on Black Butler today." I exclaimed as I quickly logged onto the computer and finished the season.

I sat down and started to pet my chinchilla then I started to daydream._I wonder what it would be like to be a part of Black Butler?_ I thought closing my eyes, suddenly I felt a slight breeze on my face.

"Ma'am,ma'am!" I recognized the squeaky voice. "Are you okay?"

"Mey-Rin, what are you doing here?" I asked puzzled.

"Gaw! How do you know my name?!"

"Calm down before you have a nose bleed!" I reassured her."Take a walk with me."I said to ease her mind.

An hour later..."So you're from the future?" Mey-Rin said grasping the idea.

"Yes, I think I got sent here because I wished on it." I said.

"Sebastian, fetch Mey-Rin so I can talk to her about my new china!" Ciel ordered.

"Yes master." The tall man walked off toward the garden to look for the girl.

"You can't tell anyone about this especially Ciel!"Sincee I have a big crush on him."Got it?"

"Yes ma'am, but if I may suggest changing your clothes you do not blend in here.I have some clothes in my bed chamber."Mey-Rin said.

"That would be great I'll come look for you when the coast is clear."I quickly ran behind a bush to hide because I saw Sebastian coming.

"The master requests your presence."Sebastian said to Mey-Rin.

"What's wrong?"Mey-Rin noticed Sebastian's eyes wonder off toward my direction.

"Nothing I thought I saw something go see the master,now!"Sebastian ordered.

Mey-Rin walked off with Sebastian and I looked a better hiding place.I found some bushes but I knew Finny would trim them so instead I climbed a tree.I started to think of how I had gotten here, but soon I was fast I woke up it was night time, _Ciel would be in bed by now,_I thought as I dismounted the tree.I scurried into the manor and up the stair case,I was on my way to find Mey-Rin.

**Chapter 2: The Great Pretender**

I eventually found Mey-Rin dusting the library.

"Psst!Mey-Rin!"I kept my voice quiet in case there was someone lurking.

"Mum?"Mey-Rin said hesitantly.

"Yes, is there anyone with you?"I asked.

"No."

"Do you think you could hide me in your bedroom now?"

"Yes mum, but how will you explain how you got in?"Mey asked.

"I'll handle it, just get me dressed as soon as possible."I said anxiously.

Mey-Rin walked me to her room avoiding any passing figure. Her room was small but it would do. I quickly got ready and pulled my hair back. _This will do._ I thought as I jumped out the window to the awaiting ground. I borrowed Mey-Rin's shawl and bonnet to make it look like I was traveling. Morning came quickly even then I waited to make it look like I wasn't planning this.

I knocked on the door lightly and curtsied to the tall figure I reckognized as Sebastian Michealis.

"Please do come in poor creature."He hummed.

"Thank you, I was traveling a long time and hoped I could get a job."I said faking a British accent. With bags under my eyes it did look like I was traveling.

"I will check with my master to see if you can get one. Stay right here."

As Mey-Rin passed I winked at her and she winked back confirming my success. After a minute of standing I woke up a bit, and found a six and a half foot man in front of me. His hair was messed up, he wore a chef's jacket, and goggles around his neck.

"Ello my name's Baldroy, it's nice to meet you!"He was totally hitting on me.

"Hi my name's Jamie it's nice to meet you too."I said with a smile.

"Hello! My name is Finny!"I remember them both from the show. I was surprised that they were already making friends with me.


	2. Chapter 2

**To start off I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters in the manga/anime!**

**Chapter 1: Daydreamer**

My story begins with A thirteen year old girl who stands five foot two and is obsessed with Black Butler. She normally goes by the name of Jamie.

"What A day!" I sighed as I walked in my door."Oh yes no one is on the computer. Let's see what happens on Black Butler today." I exclaimed as I quickly logged onto the computer and finished the season.

I sat down and started to pet my chinchilla then I started to daydream._I wonder what it would be like to be a part of Black Butler?_ I thought closing my eyes, suddenly I felt a slight breeze on my face.

"Ma'am,ma'am!" I recognized the squeaky voice. "Are you okay?"

"Mey-Rin, what are you doing here?" I asked puzzled.

"Gaw! How do you know my name?!"

"Calm down before you have a nose bleed!" I reassured her."Take a walk with me."I said to ease her mind.

An hour later..."So you're from the future?" Mey-Rin said grasping the idea.

"Yes, I think I got sent here because I wished on it." I said.

"Sebastian, fetch Mey-Rin so I can talk to her about my new china!" Ciel ordered.

"Yes master." The tall man walked off toward the garden to look for the girl.

"You can't tell anyone about this especially Ciel!"Sincee I have a big crush on him."Got it?"

"Yes ma'am, but if I may suggest changing your clothes you do not blend in here.I have some clothes in my bed chamber."Mey-Rin said.

"That would be great I'll come look for you when the coast is clear."I quickly ran behind a bush to hide because I saw Sebastian coming.

"The master requests your presence."Sebastian said to Mey-Rin.

"What's wrong?"Mey-Rin noticed Sebastian's eyes wonder off toward my direction.

"Nothing I thought I saw something go see the master,now!"Sebastian ordered.

Mey-Rin walked off with Sebastian and I looked a better hiding place.I found some bushes but I knew Finny would trim them so instead I climbed a tree.I started to think of how I had gotten here, but soon I was fast I woke up it was night time, _Ciel would be in bed by now,_I thought as I dismounted the tree.I scurried into the manor and up the stair case,I was on my way to find Mey-Rin.

**Chapter 2: The Great Pretender**

I eventually found Mey-Rin dusting the library.

"Psst!Mey-Rin!"I kept my voice quiet in case there was someone lurking.

"Mum?"Mey-Rin said hesitantly.

"Yes, is there anyone with you?"I asked.

"No."

"Do you think you could hide me in your bedroom now?"

"Yes mum, but how will you explain how you got in?"Mey asked.

"I'll handle it, just get me dressed as soon as possible."I said anxiously.

Mey-Rin walked me to her room avoiding any passing figure. Her room was small but it would do. I quickly got ready and pulled my hair back. _This will do._ I thought as I jumped out the window to the awaiting ground. I borrowed Mey-Rin's shawl and bonnet to make it look like I was traveling. Morning came quickly even then I waited to make it look like I wasn't planning this.

I knocked on the door lightly and curtsied to the tall figure I reckognized as Sebastian Michealis.

"Please do come in poor creature."He hummed.

"Thank you, I was traveling a long time and hoped I could get a job."I said faking a British accent. With bags under my eyes it did look like I was traveling.

"I will check with my master to see if you can get one. Stay right here."

As Mey-Rin passed I winked at her and she winked back confirming my success. After a minute of standing I woke up a bit, and found a six and a half foot man in front of me. His hair was messed up, he wore a chef's jacket, and goggles around his neck.

"Ello my name's Baldroy, it's nice to meet you!"He was totally hitting on me.

"Hi my name's Jamie it's nice to meet you too."I said with a smile.

"Hello! My name is Finny!"I remember them both from the show. I was surprised that they were already making friends with me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A New Boss

After a while Mey-Rin took matters into her own hands and showed me the way to Ciel's study. As I stood outside the door I over heard the conversation inside.

"Master if you just consider her."

"I don't want to consider anyone! We have enough servants as it is, I don't want to pay another!" Ciel yelled.

I felt like a part of me died that moment. I felt tears sting my eyes and heard footsteps come toward the door, they were Ciel's. I held my hands to my eyes and jogged down the hall. I figured Ciel saw me because I heard a swear word and running behind me. Mey-Rin tried to stop me but I didn't listen. It was rainig outside and when I got so far I fell in the mud.

I grabbed the bonnet off my head and smashed into the mud with anger. I heard someone stop in front of me, but since I had been crying. My hands were still over my eyes and I was covered in mud, the perfect embarrasment.

"Why do you insist on running so fast?" Ciel huffed out trying to catch his breath.

"Why do you care?" I shot back.

I didn't hear him respond, so I tried to get up. All I did was slip and fall again, so I curled up into a sitting position and hid my face in my knees.

"This is worthless."I heard Ciel say.

I had calmed down and felt the wet tears dry. It had stopped raining so I carefully got up and wrapped my arms around a tree to keep my balance. I stayed there and caught my breath and continued to walk on.

"Wait my master didn't mean what he said."I heard Sebastian say from the garden running towards us.

I turned around and threw a punch at Ciel only for it to be stopped by his hand. As I looked up at him I compared him to a wet dog.

"Hmhm." A small chuckle escaped from my lips.

In all my years I didn't think I would have saw him this way. I didn't need to apply revenge because it had already taken it's rightful place in this situation. Bent my back forward and covered my grin with my free hand. I loosened my other hand from Ciel's grip and helped covered the spreading grin.

"Is something funny to you?" He yelled.

"Um no no, but aren't you worried you are going to ruin your jacket!?" I said jokingly.

"Ahh!My French silk!" He yelled in shock.

"Wow, I didn't think you would care so much about your appearence."I said, stunned.

I turned around and he stopped bickering and I laughing. We just stood there staring at each other. Then, I reallized I was still covered in mud and ran behind a tree.

"And i'm thge one who is sensative about my presentation?" He chuckled.

"Do you really want a job?"He asked seriously.

I nodded shyly."Yes."

"Sebastian, take miss uh..."

"Jamie." I helped.

"Ah, take miss Jamie inside and clean her up now!"

"As you wish my Lord."Sebastian obeyed and took me inside.

**Please keep reviewing thank you for your comments! bless you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Smiles**

I awoke the next morning smiling. I quickly dressed and took some money with me. I walked to the market finding no harm in it. The birds were singing and the anime was bright and beautiful. I bought a loaf of bread and a handful of fruits and vegetables.

I started to walk back when I came to a fork in the road. I couldn't remember which path I took.

"oh...uh...no...right!...Left! ooohh." Why did I let myself get lost?

I was relieved to see Mey-Rin walking up the right path. I forgot that she was going to take me shopping, I waved eagerly.

"I woke up and decided to explore the market." I explained.

"Oh yes the market is beautiful. Anyway, I know a good dress shop we can go to."

"You're too kind, but I don't want to spend your money." I said.

"Oh don't worry the master gave me money when I told him." She said. " It seems like the master likes you."

"Really? Cool!" I exclaimed.

"You're cold, in this weather?"

"oh, no, it's an expression. Meaning interesting." I said.

When we got to the shop I picked out four dresses. I always had a knack for fashion and couldn't resist. We went a little out of our price range, but to my surprise Ciel wasn't mad. That first day on the job wasn't so hard. Mey-Rin even avoided breaking a new china set with my help. Next thing I knew I was summoned into Ciel's study.

_Uh oh what did I do wrong?_ I thought as I took that long walk to his office. Another thing that was frightening was the fact that he actually smiled when I started working.

**Hi I know I haven't been** **writing a lot sorry I have been busy, and if you're reading hi KuroNeko69.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Old Ciel**

"Yes?" I asked as I walked in.

"Take a seat, Sebastian you're dismissed." Ciel threw out orders like he had done this before, which scared me.

So now it was just me and Ciel. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

"I don not pay you to go shopping!" Ciel shot.

"I didn't expect you to pay me at all, I just need a place to stay until I get out of..." I trailed off knowing I had said too much.

"Until what?!" Ciel asked eagerly.

"Nothing." I know I sounded guilty, but I'm not a fast liar.

"If it's 'nothing' then what were you going to say?"

"I was just daydreaming, why me?" I asked as quietly as possible, but it would not and could not go unnoticed.

"What do you mean 'daydreaming'?" He asked.

I felt myself get light headed, I thought of some options. _Lying__, no not good in this situation. Run, good but Sebastian would probably be ready to catch me. _My mind went blank, I froze in fear.

Ciel pushed me into a wall and pinned my wrists. I closed my eyes and turned my head I thought he was going to hit me. Everything fell silent, I swear my heart was about to explode. I stopped breathing trying to brace my self, but he didn't hit me. He released my wrists and the sudden drop of adrenaline made me pass out.

The next thing I remember is waking up in a mysterious bedroom. I saw Ciel sitting across from the bed. I quickly faked sleeping, I didn't want to be seen. Not by him,_ why did he want to know what I was going to say so badly? Why did he stay in the bedroom with me? And why did he let me go? _All these questions lay unanswered in my head.

"You can stop faking, I know you're awake." The cold voice wavered in the air.

I was afraid to speak, afraid he would kill me, afraid that he wouldn't like me.

"Wait, woah, woah what?" I asked myself out loud shocked at what I was thinking.

"I know you are faking." Ciel repeated.

"Sorry I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to myself."

I can't believe I actually had a crush on that kid. Well, I mean he's not a kid because I'm the same age as him. On the other hand I was nine months older than him. Wait! I'm blabbering. Do I do that a lot? there I go again! I shook my head in my hands.

"What's wrong?" Ciel asked worriedly.

"Nothing, I'm just trying to figure out if..." Crap, said too much again.

"Don't do this to me again!" He said forcefully.

"I'm the same age as you." Good cover up, although I said it quietly enough for a mouse to hear, I was agitated.

"Excuse me?" Who does this kid think he is, the king of England?

"I'm the same age as you there happy?! I'm leaving!" I said that loud enough for the whole world to hear.

I got up and walked out the door and then ran for my life. I heard Ciel chasing after me, it would be no use because I have more muscle than him.

**Sorry folks cliff hanger, but enjoy anyways!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: the Young and the Stupid**

I found an ally to hide in. I tried to keep my mind from wandering to Ciel. I can't believe I had a crush on him. Is that why I ran? Was I too embarrassed or was I mad at myself? I didn't want a boyfriend. I just wanted to get through school with limited distractions. The only thing I wanted was good grades.

I always thought that if I had a boyfriend my grades would drop. Boys my age were idiots anyway. as I was pondering over this I heard a coach stop. I jumped over a wall afraid of being found. I tried to keep as quiet as possible when I heard Ciel's voice. My breathing had to be controlled or Sebastian would hear me. Finally, they left finding no traces.

I had to get out of here, but how? If I thought about London maybe I had to think of home!

"I want to go home, I want to go home, I want to go home!" I said it over and over but nothing happened.

Then something didn't feel right I felt as if I were being watched. I felt a wet rag on my face, _Oh not again. _When I woke up I was in a coach. Guess who was right next to me? Ciel Phantomhive! He found me crap! I opened the door quickly.

"Tuck and roll." I said while saying my prayers in my head.

Many people did it in action movies so why not me, I do my own stunts! But when I jumped I didn't go any where, _Crap am I dead what did I do wrong? _I was actually being held against my will. I screamed, kicked, and punched nothing would release his grip.

I stopped struggling when I remembered my pocket knife. My beautiful pocket knife with the mother of pearl handle that I got for Christmas. He let me go and I sat patiently waiting for the right moment. Was I really going to kill someone I cared for? Eh why not? I had a right to, correct?

I pinned Ciel against the side of the coach with my knife at his neck. I snuck my hand to his back pocket where he kept his gun. I obviously had a better chance with that than a knife. I held the gun to his head.

"Are you really going to shoot me?" He asked smirking.

"Are you really going to question me at a time like this?" I shot back.

"Why do you question everything I ask?"

"Because I don't have to answer!" I said.

"You're adorable when you threaten me."

"Huh? Wait, what? I'm adorable? Well, maybe if I kill you I will be more attractive." I said pulling back the hammer.

"I guess. But would you kill someone you love?"

_How did he know I liked him?_ He was using reverse phycology, I knew that trick.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Secrets Revealed**

"Mey-Rin will tell me anything under pressure." Ciel said with a smirk.

"I knew it." I whispered under my breath.

I loosened my hold on Ciel and he reclaimed his gun. I surrendered my knife to the pocket of my dress.

"Now, I need to know everything." Ciel ordered me and I had no choice.

I told him everything that had happened to me.

"Hm, quite a predicament." He pondered.

"What do you suggest we do?" I asked.

"First, I have to tell you a secret. My butler is a demon."

"Well duh! you think I would know that, what do you take me for!?"

"I was just making sure you are not an imposter."

"Obviously I am not an imposter, because if I was I would have totally blown your head off! And another thing mmmm."

He kissed me! He actually kissed me! Well, that figures I was blabbering off again so... I actually enjoyed it and I think he did too.

I blushed like a ripe tomato and I know he did too even though he turned his head away from me. _Best day ever!_ I thought as we pulled up to the Undertaker's. Above anyone he should know how to get me back. Sebastian told us to wait in the coach and so we obeyed.

"Soooo... why did you kiss me?" It had to be brought up some time.

"It was the only way to get you to shut up! The other was to kill you."

I held my neck and gulped.

"Killing me would he relieved a lot of problems wouldn't it?"

"Except the one that I..." He trailed off.

Here we go again, I thought as I supported my chin on the palm of my hand and blew a piece of hair out of my face. Then, hysterical laughter burst out of the Undertaker's shop. Time to go in. Ciel hopped out first and I second, he offered me a hand but I slapped it away. he found it odd, but hey I was independent I could do things myself.

**Sorry I want to write more but I promise you will love the next chapter it's very satisfying (for me anyways).**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Stuck in anime world**

I wore my jeans and t-shirt under my dress, and when Ciel found out al my secrets I took it off.

"Tea, My pretty?" The Undertaker said in a laughter voice.

"Uh... I'll pass, I'm not a big tea drinker."

It was true I didn't really care for tea, and it creeped me out that it was in a beaker.

"We want to know if it is possible to go back to the real world from here." Ciel said with an agitated look that said,_ Stop creeping her out, she's mine!_

"No one has been able to cross worlds yet. why do you ask?"

"Yeah at least not until now." I said, and the Undertaker came right up in my face. Then, Ciel's expression worsened into, _I'm going to shoot you if you don't leave her alone._

The smirk disappeared on the Undertaker's face.

"It was me." I said answering to his shocked expression.

"Hmm, quite a dilemma."

"There is no way back not that we reapers have found yet."

My face went pale, I was speechless.

"I... but... eh... no! That can't be true! No, no, no, no!"

My mind scrambled, I didn't know what to think or say. I felt a tear stream down my face. I ran outside to cool down while Ciel discussed this. Sebastian came out to comfort me, That's when Grell showed up.

Grell is a reaper too or in other words he harvests souls. He's also gay and, sadly for Sebastian, has a huge crush on him.

"What are you doing here, I had enough!"

I punched Grell square in the face. Then Ciel walked out wondering what had happened. Grell came towards me with his chainsaw. So to defend myself I karate kicked him in the face knocking him down.

"Sweet Bassie make the brat stop!" Grell cried out to Sebastian.

That's when things got violent. No, Sebastian just stood back and watched, Ha! So I picked up the chainsaw and kind of cut Grell in half.

"Get rid of this thing." I told Sebastian handing him the chainsaw.

Ciel stood there wide eyed.

"What? you didn't actually think I was going to let this situation go untreated did you?" I said to Ciel with my hands akimbo.

"Couldn't have done a better job ma'am." Sebastian said with his hand on his chest.

"Watch your back." I said half joking to both of them.

With that over with I headed off to bed. Surprisingly Ciel gave me a good night kiss while I was "Sleeping". He he, I'm so sneaky sometimes.

**Hope you guys liked it, I always wanted to hurt Grell in some way, shape, or form.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The dominance title**

"Ugh! Another day of work!" I sighed as I slipped my jeans on.

I was assigned a new job lately, but waking up Ciel isn't so bad. I know this sounds kind of stalkerish but... he's so cute when he's sleeping. I just want to cuddle with him. I actually got a few pictures before my battery died on my phone. When I opened the curtains I saw Elizabeth's carriage outside.

"Uh, I have some bad news..." I got cut off.

"Ciiieeeeelllll!"

"Dang you Lizzie!" Ciel shouted.

"Perfect." I said.

"Sebastian, occupy her for Lord's sake!" He shouted.

Sebastian obeyed and took her into the guest room.

"Is Ciel awake?" She asked in her high-pitched cheery voice.

"I am sure he is now Ma'am. I just sent Jamie to wake him." Sebastian responded.

"Who?" Elizabeth asked slightly jealous.

At that moment I walked in, my hair was braided but one strand lined my face. My smile even shocked her, I always had dental hygiene. Ciel was behind me waiting for the crushing hug.

"I don't want her here!" The jealousy of her voice was clear.

"What?" Ciel asked in confusion.

"Her!" She pointed at me. "She's too pretty a maid should not be pretty!"

"Don't say that, calm down!" Ciel knew all too well what I was capable of, and right now I was really ticked off!

"Excuse me? Are you suggesting I'm ugly? You little ratty chihuahua!" I shot back.

"How dare you? Do you know who I am?"

"Yeah, I know you, you're one of those rats I hear are infesting London!"

She started walking towards me and when she tried to slap me I ducked and swung my leg and tripped her. I let her lay on the ground while I stood over her, she was trapped. I stood on either of her arms with one of my legs, pinning her.

She just kicked her legs and cried like a baby, I knew I won. After that she left, and without saying goodbye too ,how rude.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Fat squirrel **

"Finny, look what I found!" Mey-Rin yelled.

"it's some kind of fat squirrel!" Finny said.

"Let's go show the master!" They said in unison.

That morning I was serving tea to the master, er Ciel I mean. Then Finny and Mey-Rin barged in tracking dirt on the clean floor.

"Oh, I'm going to have to clean that up aren't I?" I asked my rhetorical question.

"Look what we found!" Mey-Rin said in excitement.

"It's a fat squirrel!" Mey-Rin said after a few minutes of Ciel staring at it uninterested.

I finally looked up after refilling Ciel's tea. "Oh my Gosh! Timothy! How did you get here?" I asked as I rushed over to Mey-Rin and snatched him up.

"You know this thing?" Ciel asked.

"Thing? He's my chinchilla!" I said.

"How did he get here?"

"When I was day dreaming I was playing with him, and I guess since he was the nearest object and he got transferred with me. Mey-rin, was there anything he was in?" I asked.

"Yes there was a cage."

We went outside and Mey-Rin took me to where she found him. His cage was there, luckily. We moved him into me room and he adjusted quickly.

"He's your responsibility now." Ciel said.

"He was always my responsibility. So it all works out!" I said. " Sebastian, can you get me something called Timothy hay, almonds, soy beans, and some celery, please? Thank you!" I said.

"Why do you need all that?" Ciel asked.

"Well he needs to eat doesn't he?" I said jokingly.

"Yes... well... I." Ciel said blushing lightly.

"Don't sweat it, it was only a joke." I said laughing along with Ciel, then we gradually stopped awkwardly.

"Thank you for letting me keep him!" I said hugging him. A small blush spread across his face.

I rushed back into my room and played with Timothy.

**Sorry short chapter I kind of got writers block and wrote about my chinchilla. Yes, timothy is real and I wanted to include him somehow.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: A Vacation**

"Miss Jamie wake up." Sebastian said sweetly.

"Uhh... Ah what time is it? Did I sleep in?"

"No, no the master would like you to come with him to Paris." Sebastian said calming me down.

"Paris?! Me? Why?" I asked excitedly.

"I think it's because you are the second deadliest servant here, and the others have to stay here and watch the house while we're away."

"Ha, oh." I said. "I'll pack my bags."

"We leave at nine." Sebastian informed me.

"Okay, I got it."

I was ready and downstairs by seven thirty so I made myself breakfast. I also wrote a list for Baldroy, Mey-Rin, and Finny to feed Timothy. By then it was time to go and Ciel walked to the coach with me.

"So why are we going to Paris?" I asked excitedly.

"On business for the queen." Ciel responded.

"Oh." I said kind of disappointed.

I have never been to Paris so it was like a vacation for me. I hoped that we could see the Eiffel tower, and secretly that Ciel would kiss me again, fat chance of that though. We boarded a ship at the dock which I was excited about because I had never been on a ship before.

I stood at the edge of the deck and sniffed in the ocean air. I didn't realize how long I was standing there and fell asleep in a chair. When Ciel woke me it was night and no one else was on the deck. I could see the lights of France as we approached it, it was wonderful.

Since we were getting close I turned to go get our luggage and tripped and fell into Ciel's arms. Our little moment though turned into shock when Sebastian came up to us, and Ciel let go of me. I fell, again, because I didn't get my footing quick enough and Sebastian chuckled.

"Sorry." Ciel whispered.

"Sorry is right." I said to myself as I rushed to get our bags downstairs.


	12. Chapter 12

chapter 12: A Vacation part 2, Big News

Ciel bought us hotel rooms and I only got five hours of sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about my foolish clumsiness. _What was going through Ciel's head? Why does the world hate me? Es kann kein schlimmer werden! _

"So where are we going today?" I asked Ciel the next morning.

"A crime scene, I'm leaving you here so you don't see the gore." Ciel said.

"Uh, no, I'm going, I have seen my share of gore in my life it's not that bad. Besides, most of the blood and guts I have seen is medical related so I could help you identify what happened and much more." I argued.

"Fine, but I warned you." He said.

So with that we headed to an ally way where there was a detective waiting for us. All the bodies were lined up in a row, they all had slashed throats and blood stain on their shirts, but no puncture holes visible. I lifted up each shirt and there were letters carved in each one, on the stomach.

"J. R." I read aloud. "Wait the stomach, initials 'J. R.' ... uhuh, Jack the Ripper." I whispered just loud enough for Ciel to hear.

"We caught Jack the Ripper and these are Males." Ciel said.

"Exactly, but notice how the initials are on the stomach. Jack the Ripper always did something to the stomach." I said.

"Then, explain the neck being slit."

"Well, that's easy the neck is the easiest way to kill someone. All you have to do is get the jugular or main artery and they bleed to death. Also,(I pulled out my knife) A knife cut wouldn't be this deep and sloppy, look." I carved the same initials into some clear tissue on one of the corpses. "My knife has a clean cut, it looks like the skin on all of them was ripped and the murderer struggled to carve it."

"Hm, she's right." Ciel said.

"It could have been done with a nail or something round that comes to a point." I said. "Or a piece of wood." I said picking a shard of wood out of one of the wounds, and holding it up.

"Amazing!" Said one of the detectives. "You've got a keeper Mr. Phantomhive." He said with a strong accent.

"Yes, I'm aware." Ciel said sharply.

I walked to the back of the ally and picked up a piece of wood that looked like it had been broken off of something. One side was jagged while the other looked like it formed a corner, it was about a foot long. The dry blood also gave it away.

"This is the weapon." I said.

"Wee, I see it, mademoiselle." The detective said.

"I think this was a robbery, Sebastian check the pockets." I said.

"Empty, and turned inside out." Sebastian reported.

"Perfect." I said.

"That leaves us with who did it, now." Ciel said.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Who done it?**

"Sebastian, find and interview witnesses and family members. Also, find out anything from the people in these buildings." Ciel ordered.

"Yes my lord."

With that Sebastian was off and the case lay in our hands.

"Where should we look first?" I asked Ciel.

"Is it always work with you?" He asked sarcastically.

"Well that's what we came for, isn't it?" I shot back.

"Let's eat first." Ciel suggested.

"Um, you mean together?" I asked nervously.

"Why do prefer eating alone?"

"No I'm better with company." I squeaked out thinking, _Would he actually consider leaving me alone in a place that is totally foreign to me?_

We ate at some restaurant that was, obviously, French which was embarrassing for me since I couldn't understand anything. It ended up that ciel had to order for me, then later we met up with Sebastian who uncovered some valuable information. One person knew someone who came into a bit of money recently, and it just so happened that he was homeless. After looking for a while we found the man selling phony tickets to the opera.

"Did you hear anything about the murders?" I said walking straight up to the guy.

"That depends..." He said rubbing his thumb and forefinger together looking for a bribe.

Realizing what he wanted I tackled the man kneeling on his arms and wrapping my hands around his neck constricting him.

"Okay! Okay! I'll talk!" He screamed.

"Good right to the point, I like it." I said smiling and brushing off my jeans and getting up.

"I needed money, I did not want to kill anyone. I was protecting myself. You see, I begged the guy to give me money and he yelled out so two other men came and tackled me, so I grabbed the nearest thing to me which was a broken piece of wood. I carved J.R. into the stomachs to point away from me. When I saw them dead I helped myself to their wallets." He confessed and giggled at the end. then he clung onto my arm and continued to laugh creepily. I shook him violently but he wouldn't let go. Ciel drew his gun to his head, the guy's eyes went loopy and he bit into my arm. I raised my other arm and clonked the man on the head with my elbow, knocking him out. I winced at the pain as I grabbed my arm holding it tightly to stop the bleeding and I walked backwards into Sebastian.

"Take him." Ciel said to the detective, returning his gun to his pocket. "How is your arm?"

"It hurts like heck, but that is not what I am worried about. Human bacteria is very dangerous so I need to disinfect this before the infection spreads." I said inspecting the hole filled, blood stained jacket.

"I will see to your injuries ma'am." Sebastian said resting his hands on my shoulders and staring down at me with that fake, demon smile of his.

We cleaned off the wound but seeing the increased swelling in my lower arm our vacation was cut short and we headed home to rest. I have to say that murder was really fun, despite the injury and what not. As soon as we got to the mansion Ciel thanked me for the help and Sebastian made us dinner to celebrate.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: What now?**

After doing morning chores I went to help Baldroy with lunch. Mey-Rin practiced her "carrying dishes" technique and succeeded. Sebastian then came in.

"The master requests you miss Jamie."

"Oh not again." I sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I walked into Ciel's study.

"I have some news to share with you." He said. At that moment he turned around and looked me straight in the eye, so I made a mad dash for the door. Sebastian quickly closed it behind him and I pounded on it then sank to the floor with my head down.

" Oh, if you're going to kill me make it quick."I whined putting my head up and closing my eyes.

"I'm not going to kill you, foolish girl, I just need to talk to you." He said.

I got up and looked at him. "Okay you can tell me anything I'm as loyal as a dog, no offense." I quickly added.

"Elizabeth has broken off the engagement."

"oh, Jemine. This is all my fault, if I hadn't defended myself it would be okay." I choked out between tears while pacing the floor.

"Don't go speaking German I do not understand it. also, it was not your fault it was Lizzie's for expressing her jealousy!" Ciel tried to calm me down. "This was also because of me, I told Elizabeth that I had feelings for someone else."

At that I ran out of the house and hid up in a tree in the woods to think things over. Who did he like? He kissed me for Pete's sake. Wait he kissed me, oh crap! I did break them up, Why me? Why me? Now I really want to go home!After hours of crying I fell asleep in the tree.I realized this after i woke up to red eyes staring at me.

"What do you want Sebastian?" I asked recognizing the eyes.

"The master wants you."

"Well, I don't want to be the cause of things." I said angrily. "I already made him lose the love of his life."

"Ha. He was forced to be engaged to Lady Elizabeth because her father is also an aritocrat and Ciel's uncle."

"Oh great! So if I happened to marry Ciel it would ruin his title. I'm just a mess and I want to go home!"

"The master wants you to stay with him."

"I might, but just until I find a way out of here, promise?"

"You have my word my lady." Sebastian said with that suspicious smile and his hand to his chest.

* * *

**Keep those reviews coming I enjoy the company.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Forever**

_I want to stay with you forever. Forever. Forever._

"Ahh." I exclaimed as I sat up quick in my bed.

I had a dream about Ciel. Sebastian must have put me in bed last night. I stood completely still, I could feel someone's presence next to me. I slowly glanced over at, Ciel! He was asleep, but why in MY bed!? I quietly got dressed, as to not wake him, and hopped out of the room.

"Whoo." I sighed out of relief to be out of there.

I was wearing one of the dresses I bought, it was brown but really pretty. I ran down stairs to the kitchen and started preparing dinner rolls. As I was kneading the dough I felt two hands on my shoulders.

"Did I frighten you?" I heard Ciel whisper in my ear.

"No." I said continuing. Although inside I was screaming because of the awkwardness.

"Can you teach me how to cook?" He asked.

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen." I laughed.

"Excuse me?" _Oops, you were serious?_

"Yeah, that'll happen when ever you want to start." I said.

"How about now, no one is here to rush us." Ciel said with a hint of slyness in his voice.

"Okay, first lesson, um, ingredients."

I showed him where to find the flour, sugar, and what not, then I taught him about utensils. I showed him measuring and reading amounts. Next was technique, I had to make two batches of rolls so I let him do the second.

"So you push this piece in, turn, and push the bottom in again."

"Like this?" He showed me.

"Not quite, more like this." I showed him and he still failed.

"Can you guide my hands?" He asked like a helpless puppy.

"Sure."

I grabbed both of his hands and went through the maneuvers and we got into a rhythm. All of a sudden he looked up at me and I him, and we kissed! I quickly pulled away and wiped my hands on my apron and turned away.

"Could you show me again I wasn't paying attention." He asked.

"No I think you should get to work you're probably busy and all." I said trying to get him away from me.

"Marry me, I want to be with you forever." It came out just like in my dream, what do I say?

"I'm only thirteen, oh wait, no, I live in the twenty first century when people get married at the age of like twenty five." I said sadly.

"Then we can remain engaged until we turn twenty five."

It was a hard bargain.

"I'm just too young to think about marriage. I want to run free not be tied down."

"Fine, go!" He yelled forcefully.

"I'm sorry, but..."

"I said leave! I don't want to be taunted! get out!" He said knocking down and breaking a bowl.

I swallowed hard and ran out. I took timothy and ran into the really long maze in the back yard. I knew that Ciel could see me from his office window. I sat down in the grass and started stroking Timothy.

"Oh, Timothy what am I going to do? I love Ciel, but I want to go home. I can't leave him as my awaiting husband. I hate my life!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Little did I know that Ciel had his window open and heard what I said. I didn't know where I was in the maze, it was gigantic. Ciel ran downstairs and walked to the maze. He entered unknowing where I was.


End file.
